Ella Gets Her Revenge
by hemingway-aint-got-nothing
Summary: Ella gets her revenge on Hattie when Hattie becomes her serving maid. Will add more later!!!
1. The MatchUp And One Point For Ella

Ella gets revenge

It was a nice, quiet day as Charmant and Ella slid down the banister together for the first time in their new palace. All of a sudden, on their third time down, the palace doors swung open and in stormed Hattie. 

" What are you doing here?" asked Hattie.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I LIVE HERE!" shouted Ella at the top of her lungs. 

" Ladies, please calm down. Oh, Lady Hattie! You have finally arrived. You are two hours late!! That's no way to start a new servant job!" said Mandy.

" Maid? MAID? MAID!!!!!" laughed Ella, imagining her step-sister in a servant's outfit, " I'm sorry Char, I just can't resist." But there was no need to apologize, because Char was laughing along with her! 

"Okay! There is no reason to be laughing because as I do recall, Ella, you were a maid as well," Hattie said.

"Your point being? At least I'm not a maid now. You are!!!!!!" and with that Char and Ella started laughing again. If looks could kill, Ella and Char would both be headless. 

Later that day, Ella had loads of fun tormenting Hattie. 

"Hattie ,dearest, would you kindly clean the kitchen and all the bathrooms?" asked Ella with a smile. _Ha! There are 12 bathrooms and Mandy's been up all night working in the kitchen. It's a disaster! _thought Ella. She looked at the clock. It read three o'clock a.m. 

"And I expect you to be up at precisely five thirty to help prepare for our feast tomorrow night," Ella said with a grin.

" And what time will you be getting up?" Hattie asked.

" Probably noon or so, and don't give me lip." 


	2. The Wake up and Point for Ella

(Noon the next day)

__

And the big waterfall fell on Ella's head like a crash of lightning hitting her head. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ella woke up screaming, only to scream more because standing above Ella was Hattie holding an empty pail of water. Ella looked around. Her bed, her satin sheets, her nightgown and her perfectly coiffed hair. 

" What the heck is the matter with you?" shrieked Mandy as she came into Ella's large room. Ella looked to her left and saw the Char wasn't there.

"Where's Char? He's supposed to get me up every morning!!" yelled Ella.

"That's why I had to wake you up. Prince Charmant had to go on an urgent quest!" said Maid Hattie, with a smug look on her face.

"I meant shake her up, not splash her with a pail of water! This is only your first warning but you only get three then you're out!" yelled Mandy. The smug look disappeared from Hattie's face.

"GET OUT HATTIE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" yelled Ella.

Hattie scooted out of the room quickly.

Sorry for the very short chapters will rite a long one next.


	3. The Horrible Mistake and Point for Both

Ella gets revenge

It was a nice, quiet day as Charmant and Ella slid down the banister together for the first time in their new palace. All of a sudden, on their third time down, the palace doors swung open and in stormed Hattie. 

" What are you doing here?" asked Hattie.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I LIVE HERE!" shouted Ella at the top of her lungs. 

" Ladies, please calm down. Oh, Lady Hattie! You have finally arrived. You are two hours late!! That's no way to start a new servant job!" said Mandy.

" Maid? MAID? MAID!!!!!" laughed Ella, imagining her step-sister in a servant's outfit, " I'm sorry Char, I just can't resist." But there was no need to apologize, because Char was laughing along with her! 

"Okay! There is no reason to be laughing because as I do recall, Ella, you were a maid as well," Hattie said.

"Your point being? At least I'm not a maid now. You are!!!!!!" and with that Char and Ella started laughing again. If looks could kill, Ella and Char would both be headless. 

Later that day, Ella had loads of fun tormenting Hattie. 

"Hattie ,dearest, would you kindly clean the kitchen and all the bathrooms?" asked Ella with a smile. _Ha! There are 12 bathrooms and Mandy's been up all night working in the kitchen. It's a disaster! _thought Ella. She looked at the clock. It read three o'clock a.m. 

"And I expect you to be up at precisely five thirty to help prepare for our feast tomorrow night," Ella said with a grin.

" And what time will you be getting up?" Hattie asked.

" Probably noon or so, and don't give me lip." 


End file.
